


Whole Shape

by kurisutenchan



Category: Koroshi Ai
Genre: Ambiguous Chapter 46 Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisutenchan/pseuds/kurisutenchan
Summary: They don’t talk about their assignments anymore. She doesn’t tell him; he doesn’t ask.
Relationships: Son Ryangha/Chateau Dankworth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Whole Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Kuri Here-  
> I've been itching to write a little domestic snapshot for weeks now, and I finally did. Many thanks to my trusty friend Bio who helped me clean this up to be presentable to the public.

They don’t talk about their assignments anymore. She doesn’t tell him; he doesn’t ask.

Sometimes they don’t see one another for days or weeks. Chateau disappears once for a full month, and he is alarmed at how empty he feels without her.

He spends weeks in the home they share waiting, refusing contracts just so he can be home when she returns.  _ She will come home; she has to.  _ More than once during that time he has to stop himself from barging into Indian’s apartment to demand the file for her current job. He’s more than aware how upset that could make her; how she’d be disappointed in his lack of trust. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust her to hold her own—especially not after everything they’d been through—but the risk is always there. The image of her wounded, bleeding, is burned into his memory, but he doesn’t dare ask her to stop taking jobs. It’s the only life either of them knows.

He channels his worry into baking, and when she does finally come home, she seems confused by the sixteen plates of cookies littering the kitchen and dining room. All that is forgotten the moment he pulls her against his chest and wraps his arms around her. Her sigh as she embraces him is sign enough that she missed him, too.

That night, Ryangha is content to hold her, her body nestled against him, matching the curve of his form like an adjacent puzzle piece. This is what it’s like, the times when she’s home. He sleeps better but less, and instead he devotes that time to committing her to memory. He spends a good while with his face buried in her hair, breathing in the scent of her while his hand strokes over her head soothingly, affectionately. More than once he’s woken her shaking form from a nightmare, and his guilt sets in—he knows all too well the role he played in what lurks in the darkest corners of her mind. He tries his best then to hold her tight, to wipe her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, to kiss her tear-tracked cheeks until her breathing has calmed and her panic has subsided.

She worries about him, too, and he knows it even if she doesn’t say it outright. She says things like “be safe” or “see you back at home,” and while the words are simple, there is an entire world of emotion behind them. He doesn’t push her to say more; he doesn’t need her to. There’s an understanding between them that goes beyond words.

Every time she leaves he watches her in the entryway as she performs her ritual, sliding the ring from her left hand and threading it onto a long chain. This is when he approaches, his hands brushing her neck as he takes the opposing ends of the chain and fastens them together. Multiple times he wonders at the symbolism of this, the opposite ends that come together to meet to make a whole shape. Sometimes he chuckles lightly at the thought, and she turns to face him and lifts an eyebrow questioningly. In response, he only shakes his head and steps away. She tucks the simple piece into her shirt and she murmurs, so softly he nearly misses it,  _ close to her heart _ . 

It's possibly the most affectionate thing he’s ever heard her say.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. some fantastic ladies made a discord server for Koroshi Ai discussion and you should join it!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rPGfeRP


End file.
